In the past, common approaches for discouraging drivers from overtaking cyclists in an unsafe manner have included wearing or carrying various visibility aids such as yellow jackets and lights, the technique of cycling in the middle of a lane when it would be unsafe for motorists to overtake, and also a device known as a “lollipop” “safety flag” or “flash flag”, which is a yellow or orange piece of flexible plastic warning sign arranged to stick out (via a pivoting and typically spring-mounted bracket) from near the rear axle of the bicycle, which encourages drivers to leave more space when overtaking the cyclist.
The various visibility aids are effective only by way of ensuring the driver has noticed the cyclist and thus are unreliable. A small proportion of drivers still do not consistently give cyclists enough space that they can reliably negotiate potholes and balance safely, potentially causing an accident that could injure and/or kill the cyclist.
The “lollipop” device is, to date, the best attempt to address this problem. However, despite this it remains extremely unpopular among cyclists. This is believed to be because cyclists generally wish to be seen as athletic individuals and/or enthusiasts, rather than as scared individuals and/or victims. The lollipop in particular tends to be associated less with athletes than for example with learner cyclists, children, and the frail and elderly. As a result there seems little prospect of it ever becoming a popular cycling accessory.
The continued risk that cyclists face due to dangerous overtaking by drivers, as well as the anxiety this causes to cyclists, contributes to the ongoing popularity of cars over bicycles. In turn this contributes to increased road congestion, exhaust fumes, noise pollution, and use of fossil fuels.
Providing a solution to this problem would reduce accidents, and consequently encourage more people to cycle, promoting greater levels of exercise among the general population and help mitigate against well-recognised public health issues such as obesity. Furthermore, an increase in cyclists would help reduce car usage and therefore promote a greener world.